madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Foreign Titles/Episode Names
|General}} /Series Name|Series}} /Episode Names|Episode}} }} Italy Episode Title Cards Season 1 Goneinaflash-italian.JPG Popcornpanic-italian.JPG Tangledintheweb-italian.JPG Crownfools-italian.JPG Launchtime-italian.JPG Hauntedhabitat-italian.JPG Plush-and-cover-italian.jpg Happykingjulienday-italian.JPG Paternaleggstinct-italian.JPG Assaultandbatteries-italian.JPG Two-feet-high-italian.jpg Thehidden-italian.JPG Kingdomcome-italian.JPG Littlezoocoupe-italian.JPG Allchockedup-italian.JPG Gofish-italian.JPG Miracleonice-italian.JPG Needlepoint-italian.JPG Eclipsed-italian.JPG Mortunbound-italian.JPG Roomies-italian.JPG Rogerdoger-italian.JPG Lemurseelemurdo-italian.JPG OtterGoneWild-italian.JPG Catscradle-italian.JPG Tagged-italian.jpg Miss-Understanding-Title-Italian.jpg Command-crisis-italian.jpg Truth-ache-italian.jpg Missing Title cards for La dolce vittoria -- Penguiner Takes All il sottomarino -- ? Regale solitudine -- All King, No Kingdom Missione Natale -- A Christmas Caper Un elefante non dimentica mai -- An Elephant Never Forgets Amore di Scimmia -- Monkey Love Tempo di pranzo -- Launchtime Piedi alti e crescenti -- Two feet High and Rising Il biscotto del malaugurio -- Misfortune Cookie L'orca volante -- Skorca Tutto torna indietro -- ? L'intoccabile -- Untouchable Il procione mascherato -- Mask of the Raccoon Ritmo perduto -- Out of the Groove La legge della giungla -- Jungle Law La Vendetta del Dottor Blowhole -- Dr Blowhole's Revenge Missione: Salvare la Terra -- ? Sono la lontra Tinks -- Otter Things have Happened a spasso -- ? Operazione punturina -- Sting Operation Lo scoiattolo rosso -- The Red Squirrel Il casco -- The Helmet Kaboom e Kabust -- Kaboom & Kabust Il tesoro perduto dello scoiattolo d'oro -- The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel Love Detector -- Otter Things Have Happened Sporco strabordante -- ? Il mostro verde -- Jiggles Animali in onda -- Zoo Tube Il pesce serpente -- Snakehead Il gioco del falco -- The Falcon and the Snow Job Il click della discordia -- ? la paura fa novanta -- ? Un soldato più forte che mai -- ? Amici nemici -- ? Battaglie in gabbia -- ? L'albero delle prugne -- ? in viaggio nel tempo -- It's About Time Germany/Austria Episode Title Cards Season 1 Popcorn_Panic-German.png Gone_in_a_flash-german.png Tangled_in_the_web-german.png Crown_fools-german.png Launchtime-german.png 3b_Haunted_Habitat-german.png 4a_Operation_Plush_and_Cover-german.png 4b_Happy_King_Julien_Day-German.png 5a_Paternal_Egg-Stinct-German.png 5b_Assault_and_batteries-German.png 6a_Penguiner_Takes_All-German.png 6b_Two_Feet_High_and_Rising-German.png 7a_The_Hidden-German.png 7b_Kingdom_Come-German.png 8a_Little_Zoo_Coupe-German.png 8b_All_Chocked_Up-German.png 9a_Go_Fish-German.png 9b_Miracle_on_Ice-German.png 10a_Needle_Point-German.png 10b_Eclipsed-german.jpg 11a_Mort_Unbound-German.png 11b_Roomies-German.jpg 12a_Roger_Dodger-German.png 12b_Lemur_See_Lemur_Do-German.png 13a_Otter_Gone_Wild-German.png 13b_Cat's_Cradle-German.png 14a_Misfortune_Cookie-German.png 14b_Monkey_Love-German.png 15a_Skocra-German.png 15b_Tagged-German.png 16a_What_Goes_Around-German.png 16b_Mask_of_the_Raccoon-german.png 17_Dr_Blowhole's_Revenge-German.png 18a_Out_of_the_Groove-German.jpg 18b_Jungle_Law-German.png 19a_I_Was_a_Penguin_Zombie-German.png 19b_Sting_Operation-German.png 20a_Command_Crisis-German.jpg 20b_Truth_Ache-German.jpg 21a_All_King_No_Kingdom-German.png 21b_Untouchable-German.jpg 22a_An_Elephant_Never_Forgets-German.png 22b_Otter_Things_Have_Happened-German.png 23a_Miss_Understanding-German.png 23b_Over_Phil-German.png 24a_Jiggles-German.png 24b_Zoo_Tube-German.png 25a_Snakehead-German.png 25b_The_Falcon_and_the_Snow_Job-German.png 26a_Huffin_and_Puffin-German.jpg 26b_The_Penguin_Stays_in_the_Picture-German.jpg Season 2 The-Red-Squirrel-title-german.png Its-About-Time-Title-German.png Kaboom-and-Kabust-Title-German.jpg The-Helmet-Title-German.jpg Stop-Bugging-Me-Title-German.jpg Field-tripped-title-german.jpg Gator-Watch-Title-German.png In-The-Line-Of-Doody-title-german.png Night-and-Dazed-German-Title.jpg The-Big-Squeeze-Title-German.jpg Can't-Touch-This-Title-German.jpg Wishful-thinking-german.jpg April-Fools-German.jpg Hello-Dollface-German.jpg Fit-to-Print-German.jpg Missing Title cards for *Der Schatz des Goldenen Eichhörnchens -- The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel *Das knallharte Entlein -- Hard Boiled Eggy *Operation: Krätze -- Operation: Cooties *Ins Visier genommen -- Driven to the Brink *Das Geheimnis der Weihnacht -- The All Nighter Before Christmas Malaysia Episode Title Cards (title cards weren't changed, but a translation was narrated as the title card is shown) * Hilang dalam Sekelip Mata -- Gone in a Flash * Habitat Berhantu -- Haunted Habitat * Selamat Hari Raja Julien -- Happy King Julien Day! * Si Halimunan -- The Hidden * Keajaiban Atas Ais -- Miracle on Ice * Gerhana -- Eclipsed * Memerang Liar -- Otter Gone Wild * Topeng Si Rakun -- Mask of the Raccoon * Undang-undang Rimba -- Jungle Law * Dr. Blowhole Membalas Dendam -- Dr. Blowhole's Revenge * Si Tupai Merah -- The Red Squirel * Sudah Tiba Masanya -- It's About Time * Harta Karun Tupai Emas -- The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel * Operasi: Kutu -- Operation: Cooties * Encik Tux -- Mr. Tux * Topi Ajaib -- The Helmet * Kawan di dalam Kotak -- Friend-in-a-Box * Orang Kanan -- Right Hand Man * Raja Julien Sehari -- King Julien for a Day * Dr. Blowhole Membalas Dendam Lagi -- The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole * T.E.N.G.I.K. -- The Big S.T.A.N.K. * Musuh Ketat -- Arch-Enemy * Operasi: Antartika -- Operation: Antarctica DVD's Foreign001.jpg|France Foreign002.jpg|Finland Foreign009.jpg|Brazil Foreign008.jpg|Netherlands 1_Los_Pinguinos_De_Madagascar_-_Region_4_por_taurojp.jpg|Spanish 1_LOS_PINGUINOS_DE_MADAGASCAR-02.jpg|Spanish Foreign005.jpg|Brazil Foreign003.jpg|Finland Foreign007.jpg|Sweden Foreign013.jpg|Finland 2_lospinguinos_dvd-3.jpg|Spanish 3_Los_pinguinos_de_Madagascar_-_Operacion_Dvd_premiere.jpg|Spanish Foreign012.jpg|Brazil Foreign010.jpg|France ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Series Name|Series}} /Episode Names|Episode}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- --- Category:Miscellaneous Category:Episode Title Shot Category:Foreign (Non-English)